The Prince of Fate
by DragonRider11
Summary: We all know of Achilles, Hercules, and Perseus, and how they are all bound by their fates. However... what if Percy Jackson meet a Demigod who was not bound by fate? What if this demigod was instead born of fate, and instead of having one... was born Fate less? How would this change the story? Find out! Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**The Prince of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series. The Percy Jackson Series belongs to Rick Riordan, who is an amazing author. What I do own is my single OC in this story, Jacob, and the idea for such a story.**

**Dragon: HELLLOOOO KIDDIES, YOU CAN HEAR ME! YEEEHAAAW! "Whoops and hollers like a cowboy."**

**Percy: Um…**

**Dragon: "Shoots pistols in air, hitting Zeus in the foot."**

**Zeus: YOU DARE MORTAL! "Raises lightning bolt"**

**Percy: Oh crap! "hides behind Luke"**

**Luke: Wait….What the Fu-**

***Cue giant nuclear explosion with sheep, monkeys, and Hermes, with Apollo looking on, smiling his blinding smile, while Ares is on his knees, laughing manically***

**Dragon: "Lying in a giant crater, smoking and covered in burns, swirly eyes and stars surrounding head" But mommy, I don't want go to school today!**

**Percy and Grover: O.O**

**Luke: "On fire, screaming in background"**

**Dragon: "Jumps onto Percy, tackling him, hugging tightly" I just want stay home and make cookies with you!**

**Percy: HURRY, ROLL THE DAMN CLIP!**

**Prologue**

_Gods._

_Such words have been used to describe things or concepts that are beyond human understanding. The word God itself is used to describe something that cannot be understood by the human mind, or something that is beyond the human ability to control. _

_More often than not, it is used to describe supernatural beings that have powers over a persons' life, and that decide their fate. People of the past would worship such beings, and wars were often fought in their name._

_Today, however, many people scoff at such barbaric and superstitious ideas, for humanity now knows much of the 'truth' of how many things in the world work. The Sun, once the God Apollo, is now a giant ball gas, and the sea, once Poseidon, is now just a giant body of salty water._

_There is a secret, however, that mortals are not aware of, one that has been kept quiet for years, but is very much the truth. Mortals may deny this truth all they want, but it is still real, waiting to be revealed to the world, much like Pandora's Box. It is a truth that will never die, not matter how old the world becomes:_

_**The Gods are real. **_

_The location may have changed, the era may have shifted, and the culture may be different, but the gods do indeed exist, and have since the birth of civilization. They have existed in many different forms, some barbaric, others civilized, but they are gods nonetheless._

_Every god, including the main Twelve, is bound by ancient laws that have existed since the beginning of creation. It is these laws that bind and restrict them, preventing them from directly attacking one another, or encroaching on each other's territory. _

_However, while the gods could not act directly act against each other, their children were not bound by such laws, and therefore could do as they please. These children, both of divine and mortal blood, were known as Demigods._

_Each demigod is unique in their own way, and as such, is not bound by the laws set to limit their divine parent. However, while that may be the case, they are still bound by one certain law, one divine power that cannot be avoided, destroyed, or resisted: Fate._

_Or, if one wants to get specific, The Fates._

_It is the Fates that drive, binds, guides, and restricts every single being, demigods and gods included, from overstepping their bounds and appointed place in life. _

_The Fates are the one constant that stands in the way of complete chaos, and with very limited exceptions, all of life is bound by its' threads and chains._

_However… what if that was not the case? What if instead, there was a demigod not bound by fate, but instead was born of the Fates?_

_What if indeed?_

_Olympus, Empire State Building_

_New York City, New York_

_1946, one year after the end of World War II_

_New York City._

_The center of Western Civilization, and one of the worlds' largest metropolises, it is a giant melting pot, mixing thousands of different cultures and people. In its' midst stands one of the largest structures to have been built, towering over the entire city: the Empire State Building._

_It looms over everything around it, standing proud over the city as a symbol of power and wealth. It is the pinnacle of Western Civilization, a testament of the might that is the west. _

_However, within this building lies a secret, hidden away from mortal eyes. A secret that can be seen and touched not by mortals…but instead by Demigods._

_High, high above the tower, high above the clouds that shield it from sight, stands Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods. _

_It is a city of light and song, of love and family… but within it beautiful walls and shining buildings, many secrets lurk, secrets best left unknown to mortal ears._

_Within the city resides dozen upon dozen of gods, spirits, nymphs, and the occasional demigod. Throughout it stand hundreds of marvelous statues, breathtaking temples and courtyards, and massive Greek homes._

_However, above it all stands the seat of the Twelve's power, the meeting place of their council, and the heart of Olympus itself: the Palace of the Gods._

_Within the palace is an enormous chamber, light by an enormous fire in the center of the room in a hearth pit. Around it sit twelve thrones in an inverted U, built for beings the size of giants._

_Today, each of the twelve seats was filled by said 'giants', each of them dressed differently._

_The first, in the middle, was a large, black haired man with stormy eyes, dressed in a pinstripe suit._

_To his right sat another large, black haired man with a weathered, suntanned face, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, beach shorts, and sandals. His eyes were a deep green with laugh lines crinkled around them and a dark beard covered his face, and yet his eyes held a soft sadness. Next to him lay a large, green trident._

_Next to him sat a huge lump of man with his leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown bear, fire flickering through his whiskers. A man in a business suit sat next to the oily looking man, a caduceus in his hand. His eyes held a regretful look in them_

_.Next to him sat a man looking like a male model, with dark hair and a perfect, white smile. Today, however, his face was settled in a frown, and his glow was dimmer than usual._

_A large, rotund man was next, sitting in a throne of grapes vines, looking bored, but his eyes held a resigned look in them. Finally, in the last seat sat a mean, war like man in a leather jacket, eyes burning flames in his skull. His was expression was that of boredom, though his eyes burned a dimmer._

_On the left of the man in the pinstriped suit sat a beautiful woman with silver hair in a braid, and a dress that shimmered like that of a peacocks' feathers. Next to her sat a dark haired woman in green robes on a throne woven of apple tree branches. _

_Next to them sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in a elegant white dress. Next to her sat a tall, pale skinned woman with warm, chocolate brown eyes, and flowing, curled black hair. After her was a beautiful, golden haired woman, whose appearance would change slightly every other second, and finally, after her, sat a young, auburn-haired girl in silver robes, which eyes were glazed with sadness._

_Each of the giants stared down from their massive height, their sad gazes focused upon a four tiny figures below them next to the blazing fire._

_The first was a young, pretty blond haired girl of about twelve. Her hair was in pig tails, and she was dressed in a red striped dress. Her eyes were wet with tears as she sniffed softly._

_The second was a beautiful, dark-haired woman of about thirty, with warm honey colored eyes, and a soft, sweet face. Her eyes also had tears slowly dripping out of them, though she did her best to comfort the young girl next to her._

_The third figure was an elderly grandmother like woman of about 60 with snow white hair, with age lines all over her face, and midnight black eyes that shone with sadness, though she did not cry._

_All of their attention was focused upon a tall, well-built young man who stood in front of them all, facing the giants who stared down at him. Mismatched eyes stared up at them, filled with soft, sad resigned look, and a sad smile was upon his face. A giant bronze sword gleamed across his back, and from his waist hung a gladius._

_The man in the pin-stripped suit spoke first, his voice deep and booming, carrying a trace of reluctance, as he looked down upon the tiny figure. "Young one, are you sure of your decision? Is there nothing else that can be done, must it really come to this?"_

_The figure just kept smiling, and spoke in a soft, yet clear voice that echoed throughout the massive room. "I am sure, dear uncle. I wish it could be different… but this is the only possible thing I can think of. There are dark, grueling times ahead, and I can see no other alternative other than this… You must do it, dear uncle."_

_The man sighed, and nodded his head reluctantly, slamming his fist upon his throne. "As you ask, so it shall be, nephew. It is the will of this council that you, Fate less one, shall be imprisoned until such a time that the subject of the Great Prophecy, spoken by the Oracle, is revealed. By the river Styx, so does this council swear." "So do we swear."_

_All of the giants spoke at once, slamming their fists upon their thrones. Outside, thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. The man then turned towards the giant with the steel brace, and nodded. The man nodded back, and reached into his pouch, and pulled out three small bronze balls, each as big as a basketball. _

_The man then leaned down, and breathed his hot fiery breath upon the balls. The balls then started to unravel upon themselves ,forming stripes upon stripes of bronze metal, each with spiked upon its end. _

_The giant then leaned back, and tipped his hand over, letting the stripes fall to the floor. The striped withered and writhed upon the floor like a pile of snakes, then, one by one, they slithered towards the tiny man. The giant then took out a long, bronze chain, and breathed upon it as well, and then dropped it to the floor. The chain landed upon the floor, and immediately moved towards the man along with the stripes, trailing slowly behind them_

_The man just kept smiling, and took the sword from his back, and turned around and handed it to the young woman, who took it with shaking hands. He then untied the gladius from his waist, and handed the blade to the grandmother, who took it with a grim frown. He then smiled brightly at them, and spoke in a soft voice, even as the stripes reached his feet, and slowly slithered up his legs_

"_Goodbye… Mothers. I will see you all again, I promise." The man smiled one last time, then turned towards the giants yet again, his eyes filled with determination, his mouth in a firm line. The stripes by then had reached his neck, and were now wrapping around his body, squeezing tightly around him. _

_The stripes paused at his face, waiting quietly, as the giants looked down at the man expectantly. With a brief inhale, the man quickly nodded._

_As soon as he nodded, the stripes suddenly wrapped around his face, covering the whole thing. The man screamed, though muffled, as the spiked ends pierced his body. Some of the giants turned away, trying to block out the sound of the screams. Suddenly, just as quickly as it had began, the screaming faded, echoing in the silence, interrupted only by the sound of the young girl sniffling. The chain then wrapped slowly around the young man, tying itself together. _

_The man in the middle then sighed, and nodded his head reluctantly, looking at where the man had stood, now covered in bronze. "It is done… now we wait."  
_

**Percy: Whoa… deep dude.**

**Dragon: Heh, you flatter me. "Rubs back of head, blushing."**

**Percy: So, care to tell us who the three woman were? **

**Dragon: I should think that it is obvious, though I guess to some it isn't. "Gets on a Medieval stage" I offer a cookie to whoever can guess who the three woman were!**

**Luke: Can I have one?**

**Dragon: No. "throws a fish at him, then turns towards the readers." Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed my prologue for my new story. I am close to finishing the chapters to my other stories so please be patient. "looks at Percy expectantly."**

**Percy: Do I really have to say it?**

**Dragon: YES! "looms close to his face"**

**Percy: Okay, okay… yeesh… "turns towards the readers." Please read and review, the idiot cannot get enough of them.**

**Dragon: "smacks him with a mallet, then bows low" I hope you enjoyed, I look forward to your reviews. Have a good day, and I will see you all soon. Bye bye!**


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Helllloooooooooo Kiddos~~ IT IS I, DRAGONRIDER! FEAR ME!**

"**Roars fire and shakes the earth, then coughs and sputters." **

**Ack!...my throat….dying… "Dramatic pose of awesomeness, then assumes serious face."**

**Anyway, onto the reason's that I have typed out this note for you all. First of all, I wish to apologize with all my heart for keeping many of you waiting for my chapters of Fairy Tail: Nightmares are Alive, and Soul Eater: Nightmares are Alive. Things in my life have gotten complicated, and I lost interest in writing my stories for a while. It's has only been recently that I have regained motivation for writing. **

**My life has been hectic, and it's not fair for all over you who have been waiting for me to put of the full chapters of my stories. So, here and now I want to offer you all my heartfelt apologies for making you all wait for me to them out and get back into the flow. "Gets on hands and knees, and kneels before everyone." I will do my best to earn your continued support, and to pump out a new chapter for each of my stories. Thank you all for being patient.**

**Now then, on to the second thing I wish to discuss. Awhile back, I was asked what or who my main villain for my Nightmare series, the self named Nightmare, is based off of. Someone said he reminded them of Hollow Ichigo from Bleach, and while it is true that he looks like him in appearance, he was not my inspiration for Nightmare.**

**Nightmare is based off many things, but the key principle that he was created from was this: Humans fear what they cannot understand. Humanity looks for logic, order, reason in people or things actions, so when they are faced with insanity, like Nightmare, they instinctively fear it. To put it into layman's terms, Nightmare is basically what I believe that every human fears: Insanity.**

**Many people, good or bad, can be reason with, bargained with, or at the very least understood. When one is faced with one like Nightmare, they soon realize that he cannot be bribed, talked to, or even understood. His very reason for doing the things he does is… just because. Many villains have reasons for what they do, be they noble or otherwise. Each has a driving force that guides their actions, and thus allows them to understood and emphasized with. Nightmare is the opposite; he has no real reason for the things he does other than the fact that he can. He finds it amusing to see how people react to how he acts and what he does, so many of his acts are just so that he wants to see what they will do. If the world were to be set on fire, he would just watch, not really caring, but only watching to see what people would do.**

**This can be seen with his interactions with people, or rather, his slaughtering of people. He does it for the simple reason of… well, because he can. His actions are done on a whim, he can be cruel or kind, good or evil, it doesn't matter, he just does what he does because he can. There is no other way that I can put it.**

**So, in a sense, Nightmare is my definition, my image, of what insanity and evil is when it is given form. He is my Anti-Christ, my Lucifer, my Demon, and he is perfect, and yet at the same time, not. It's weird and confusing, I know, but I have no other way to describe him. His appearance just happens to look like Hichigos does, but he is most certainly not his inspiration. A certain Major on the other hand…**

**Now then, on to the last reason. I am pleased to announce that I have begun production on the prequel to the entire Nightmare series. I will not give away any spoilers, but let's just say that a certain Nightmare needs to learn his place, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough. I am halfway through the prologue, and when it is done and posted, I will get to work on my other main stories, particularly Nightmares are Real.**

**Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all soon. Please don't hesitate to ask me questions through a PM or on the comments. Please R&R my stories, your reviews help me know if my stories are any good or not. I am not review whoring or anything, but to me, the whole reason I do this is because I wish to entertain you all. So please, R&R, I live for your criticism. Flames will be used to light the fires of my flames of YOUTH! YOSH!**

"**Bows low" Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all soon. Later Children! **


End file.
